castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
Shops appear in various Castlevania games and primarily serve as the main hubs for buying or selling items, weapons and accessories. In most cases, a non-playable character opens their business to aid the player; otherwise, a shop can just be accessed from the in-game's menu. The items in a shop are bought with a common currency - gold - which can be accumulated in various ways. Throughout the games, these shopkeepers often have limited stocks, and new items and weapons become available as the player progresses more into the game. Likewise, the rarest or strongest items, accessories and weapons will become available in the shop with expensive costs after the player beats the game and revisits the shopkeeper. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Master Librarian provides Alucard with several one-use items and pieces of equipment upon visiting him at his study, located in the Long Library. Visiting the Reverse Castle and attaining a high map completion rate unlocks new items in the shop. The Duplicator is the most expensive item sold ($500,000), which can be unlocked after defeating Dracula. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Hammer opens his shop in the Castle Corridor, only after meeting Soma for the first time. He sells more items and equipments once Headhunter is killed and even more after Death is killed. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Hammer once again serves as the shopkeeper in Soma's second game, and similar to the first, the items and weapons offered increase on map coverage. His shop can be found near the bottom-left part of the Lost Village, across the street from Yoko's study. This time he also sells UMA News, which only provide gameplay hints. New weapons forged through Yoko's Weapon Synthesis become available at the shop once discovered. Interestingly, Hammer and Soma have several dialogues each time the player interacts with him after defeating bosses or increasing the map coverage. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Julia Laforeze sets up a shop for Hector at her house, located in Baljhet Mountains. Several consumables and basic weaponry can be purchased here. Not only that, but she can also house those Innocent Devils which are not required by the player at the moment. She can also create new Innocent Devils from the Devil Shards dropped by these creatures through the process of devil forging. The Mobius Brooch is the most expensive item sold ($200,000), which is only available after beating the game on Crazy Mode. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Vincent Dorin opens the shop of this game at an early stage. He can be found in the Entrance's Save Point, beside the area where Wind stays. Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles The PSP remake of ''Rondo of Blood does not have a merchant NPC. Instead, a Boss Demo "shop" can be accessed through the game's menu. Only the Boss Battle Demos for defeated bosses are available for purchase here using the game's currency. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The shop system becomes available only after Shanoa rescues the second villager, Jacob. He only sells a very few number of items from the start, but new items are added to the shop each time Shanoa defeats a specific boss or completes a quest from one of the other villagers. Trivia *Vincent Dorin is notably the only shopkeeper to directly mention the hint that shops tend to expand as the player progresses, a clue not given by any other shopkeepers from other ''Castlevania games. *Since all of the other twelve villagers, aside from Nikolai, are considered optional, the player can choose not to release Jacob in Kalidus Channel, although doing so will result in the inability to access the shop early in Order of Ecclesia. Nevertheless, saving Jacob after finishing quests from other villagers still unlocks these shop items. See also *Shop Mode *Shop Points Category:Mechanics